The King And I: Utena Style (Casting and Costumes)
by Lady Kat
Summary: Yup, you read it right. Utena. In a Rodgers and Hammerstein musical. Yup. I'm crazy. Have fun.
1. Default Chapter

The King and I: Utena Style

Author's notes: Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. The Utena cast in a musical? Is Lady Kat insane? Yes, I am. If you don't like it, tough. Anyhoo. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or The King and I. Feel free to sue. You'll only get a smiley-face mug and a bottle of green nail polish.

::the Akio-car drives through a wall, into a random, or rather not-so-random theater. Akio(of course) is in the driver's seat, along with Touga in the passenger's seat. Utena, Anthy, and Lady Kat are all stuffed in the backseat.::

Kat: ::jumping out of the car, indicates giant hole in the wall:: And you're sure that will fix itself?

Akio: Positive.

Kat: Good. ::Anthy, Utena, and Touga get out of the car:: Akio-san, would you pop the trunk? ::he does so, and the rest of the Utena cast pops out:: Great, now we can get down to business. ::hands the cast list to Anthy:: Here, give everybody their parts then send them over to me backstage. I'll be doing costumes and stuff. ::goes backstage::

Anthy: ::looks at cast list:: Utena-sama, you'll be playing Anna, and I'm Lady Thiang. ::hands cast list to Akio:: Shall we go?

Utena: Sure. And will you please stop calling me Utena-sama??

Anthy: ::smiles:: Hai, Utena-sama!

Utena: ::sweatdrop::

Anthy: Bye Oniisama! ::waves to Akio::

Akio: I'm Sir Edward Ramsey. And Touga, you have the title role.

Touga: I'm the king? ::smirks:: 

Nanami: Tenjou is starring opposite *my* Onisama?!? And Himemiya is the head wife?

Touga: You're one of my wives too....

Nanami: I don't just want to be *a* wife, I want to be *the* wife!!

Touga: Calm down, Nanami. ::smiles:: 

Nanami: Hai, Oniisama. ::walks off in a huff::

Utena: ::from backstage:: I hafta wear a *what*?!?

Kat: ::also from backstage:: Chill Utena!! Jesus Christmas, you're uptight.

Anthy: ::backstage:: Anyone for curry?

Kat and Utena: ::run screaming back into main audtitorium. Kat is carrying a needle and spool of thread. Utena is wearing a huge-ass hoop skirt with a crinoline thrown over the top and a corset.::

Anthy: ::walks onstage in a tight short-sleeved purple dress and is carrying a pot of curry:: What?

Nanami: ::slumping in chair:: They get the good roles....I'll show them. I'll show Himemiya!!

Chu-chu: ::hops onto Anthy's shoulder and eats curry::

Kat and Utena: ::breathe sigh of relief and return backstage. Anthy, Touga, and Akio follow, with Nanami hops out of her chair and runs after them::

Juri: ::who has by some unknown way acquired the cast list:: Shiori is Tuptim, I'm a wife of the king, and ::rolls eyes:: Ruka is Lun Tha. ::throws list towards Shiori::

Shiori: Really? ::pause:: Who's Lun Tha?

Juri: ::sigh:: Tuptim's lover.

Shiori: Yay! ::glomps Ruka::

Juri: ::heads backstage followed by Ruka with Shiori still firmly attached::

Kat: ::from backstage:: Utena, you look fine. Touga, put the jacket *on* please. Arigato. Anthy, get Chu-chu to stop eating your headdress. Akio, get your hands off of me! Shiori, I can't do a decent measurement of Ruka with you hanging off of him. And dammit, will all of you just shut up for five seconds?!?!?

Miki: ::discreet cough:: I'm Louis Leonowens; Saionji you're the Kralahomme.

Saionji: What?

Miki: King's right hand man.

Saionji: ::scoffs:: Figures.

Utena: ::walks out followed by Anthy and Touga:: I'm *not* wearing this thing. ::Utena is wearing a blue skirt over the hoop, a lacy blouse, a blue jacket with lacy sleeves and a blue hat-thing. Her hair is pulled into a neat bun.:: I look ridiculous.

Anthy: No more than the rest of us, Utena-sama. ::smiles. Anthy is wearing the aforementioned purple dress and a lot of big, clunky gold jewelry::

Akio: ::walks out to Touga, Anthy, and Utena. He's wearing a very nice 1800's-style tuxedo:: How do I look?

Utena: Great!

Anthy: ::smiles::

Touga: ::looks at Utena, then Akio, then Utena and then frowns. Akio smirks and sits down just as Shiori comes out dragging Ruka Shiori's wearing a white leotard with gold trim and white poofy pants(think Princess Jasmine) also with gold trim. Ruka has on a very long blue robe that looks somewhat like a dress::

Juri: ::follows the aforementioned two scowling. She has on a toga(no pun inteneded) and lots of jewelry Nanami comes out wearing the same thing.::

Kat: ::yelling:: Kralahomme!! Louis!! Let's go!! ::Saionji and Miki head backstage:: Princess Ying-Laowluk, Prince Chululongkorn!! Captain Ortin!! ::crickets:: Mitsuru! Mari! Mikage!! Get up here! ::they head backstage::

::a white car drives into the theater. A girl with long black hair gets out of the car, drops a large bag on the ground and drives away. The bag happens to be moving, so Keiko, Yuuko, and Aiko all go over to investigate. Wakaba bounces over them and rips open the bag. There are five bishonen, all tied up.::

Kat: ::runs out from backstage:: Oh good, Kelly delivered my package. ::picks up a tape:: And the next four episodes of Sailor Stars!! Whoo-hoo!! 

Wufei: ::sees Kat:: Oh no. Not *you* again!! ::struggles to get untied:: Onna, this is INJUSTICE!!! 

Kat: I missed you too, Wufei. ::sitting down inbetween Trunks and Gene( Starwind, that is. ^_^ ):: Hi!!

Trunks and Gene: Hi.

Trunks: Could you untie me?

Spike: ::from behind them:: Us. You mean us.

Kat: Trunks honey, you can untie yourself.

Trunks: This is true. ::breaks free of ropes::

Tigers-eye: These ropes are leaving marks on my skin!!

Kat: What a tragedy! I'm distraught. ::wraps her arms around Trunks who in turn blushes:: You all are gonna be the preists in my play!! 

Wufei: No!!! Not again!!!

Kat: He just had a bad experience.....acting.

Wufei: You gave me split personalites, onna!!!

Kat: Oh. Right. That. ::laughs nervously:: Anyhoo! Trunks, bring these four backstage for me, woudja? ::goes backstage. Trunks follows, carrying Gene, Tigers-eye, Spike and Wufei::

::an hour later, Miki and Mikage are dressed like an English boy and English ship captain. Mari is wearing a wraparound dress witha sash and jewelry. Saionji is wearing a open jacket and what appears to be a skirt. Mitsuru is wearing blue Aladdin pants and a blue jacket that's open in the front. The preists are all wearing....tougas...no, wait, I mean togas....damn, this is gonna be confusing. The remaining wives(Keiko, Yuuko, Aiko, Kozue, Kanae, Wakaba and Tokiko) are all wearing different colored togas with lots of gold jewelry. Tanaka, Suzuki, Yamada, and Tatsuya(the Amazons/guards)are all wearing purple Aladdin pants and purple vests. Mamiya is wearing a green turtleneck and green Aladdin pants.::

Kat: You all look....so wonderful!!!! Okay, now. Hair. All female cast members except for Utena and Shiori. You have to have your hair up in tight buns on the top of your head. No loose strands. Good luck. Men with long hair.....I'll deal with you later. Preists, you guys......have to be bald.

Gene, Tigers-eye, Trunks, Spike, and Wufei: NANI?!!?

Kat: ::cringe:: This is going to be hell.

*Well, that's part 1. Next time, the opening! Whoo! Hoo!! Anyway. Please review, I want feedback!!*


	2. Part 2

The King And I: Utena Style Part 2

Author's notes: Part 2, the play begins! When words are in italics, that denotes that the character is singing with music accompaniment. Other than that, I have nothing to say. Damn.

Disclaimer: I did one of these already. Read the first part.

Kat: ::is talking with a brunette girl:: Hey Jeanette. ::Kat turns around:: I'm back, I'm safe. ::Jeanette bursts out laughing while all the onlookers who aren't in on the joke sweatdrop and/or facefault::[1]

Utena: That's wonderful, Kat, really it is. Can we get started? The sooner we start, the sooner I can get out of this thing. ::indicates dress::

Kat: No prob, Utena. ::grabs megaphone:: Okay people, let's go, first scene in Act 1. Utena, Miki, Saionji, Suzuki, Yamada. and Tanaka. And I forgot to cast an Interpreter. Oh well, now Mamiya has a new part. ::pause:: Speaking of Mamiya, where are he and Mikage? 

::right outside the theater doors::

Mikage: And that, Mamiya, is how we will dispose of the current Lady Thiang. And then Kat will have no choice but to give you that role.

Mamiya: Great plan Mikage, but is this really necessary? I mean, it doesn't have anything to do with the Rose Bride.....

Mikage: So? We win here, we'll win there too. It's battle tactics.

Mamiya: ::blinks:: Have you lost your mind? I'm trying to become the Rose Bride, not take over the world.

Mikage: ::sighs:: Just shut up. ::tosses him a granola bar::

Mamiya: Ooooh!! ::starts singing:: Chewy, chewy, chewy, chewy, chewy.....

Kat: ::sweatdrops, leaning on the doorframe:: Sometimes I wonder about you two. ::grabs the two of them by their collars and drags them back into the theater. Mikage seems incredibly annoyed, especially when they pass a snickering Akio; Mamiya, on the other hand, just happily munches on his granola bar.:: C'mon, let's just start. ::curtains close and open on Mikage leaning on a giant crate::

Miki: ::runs onstage:: How near are we to Bangkok, captain?

Mikage: See that cluster of lights out there? That's Bangkok.

Utena: ::offstage:: Louis, where are you? 

Miki: Over here mother. ::Utena walks out::

Utena: Oh, there you are.

Miki: Do you think the King will come to meet us?

Utena: I doubt it. Kings don't usually come to docks.

Mikage: ::points:: There's the royal barge.

Miki: Is the man under the gold canopy the king?

Mikage: That's the Kralahomme. Sort of a prime minister.

Miki: The prime minister's naked!!

Utena: That's not true! ::looks:: He's only half-naked. ::covers Miki's eyes::

Kat: ::leans back in her chair:: I love this play. ::smiles::

Jeanette: Me too.

Akio: ::sits next to Kat:: Me three.

Kat: ::doesn't even bother looking at him:: Why am I not surprised?

Miki: ::fighting a nosebleed:: They all look rather horrible, don't they? ::looks at Utena:: Father wouldn't have wanted us to be afraid, would he?

Utena: No, he wouldn't. ::sighs:: Kat, do we have to?

Kat: This is a musical, Utena. There has to be music.

Utena: Damn. Oh, alright. _Whenever I feel afraid, I hold my head erect, and whistle a happy tune, and no one will suspect I'm afraid. While shivering in my shoes, I strike a careless pose, and whistle a happy tune, and no one ever knows I'm afraid. The result of this deception is very strange to tell. For when I fool the people I fear, I fool myself as well. I whistle a happy tune, and every single time, the happiness in the tune convinces me that I'm not afraid. Make believe you're brave, and the trick will take you far. You may be as brave as you make believe you are. _::starts to whistle::_ You may be as brave as you make believe you are!_

Miki: That's a very good idea mother._ Whenever I feel afraid, I hold my head erect, and whistle a happy tune, and no one will suspect I'm afraid. While shivering in my shoes, I strike a careless pose, and whistle a happy tune, and no one ever knows I'm afraid. _

Miki and Utena: _The result of this deception is very strange to tell. For when I fool the people I fear, I fool myself as well. I whistle a happy tune, and every single time, the happiness in the tune convinces me that I'm not afraid. Make believe you're brave, and the trick will take you far. You may be as brave as you make believe you are. _::start to whistle::_ You may be as brave as you make believe you are!_

Mikage: I wouldn't whistle, ma'am. The Kralahomme might think it disrespectful.

Utena: Oh, was I whistling? ::Mamiya comes out followed by Saionji and then Suzuki, Yamada, and Tanaka::

Kat: ::drools excessively when she sees her green-haired god onstage with no shirt. A random janitor cleans up the mess then hits Kat, taking her out of her Saionji-induced stupor:: 

Mamiya: Welcome to Siam!

Kat: Mamiya, get on your knees!

Akio: ::opens his mouth::

Kat: Not a word, you. Mamiya, the interpreter is on his knees. So get down.

Mamiya: ::reluctantly does so:: The Kralahomme wish to know if you schoolteacher of royal children.

Utena: That's me!

Kat: Script, Utena! Anna would not say "That's me!".

Utena: Uh huh, yeah sure. Whatever.

Mamiya: ::crawls over to Saionji and waves his hands around. Saionji does the same and then Mamiya crawls back to Utena:: The Kralahomme wish to know have you friends in Bangkok?

Utena: Nope.

Kat: Script!!

Utena: ::rolls eyes::

Mamiya: ::does same as before:: The Kralahomme wish to know are you married?

Utena: No, I'm a widow.

Mamiya: What manner of man your deceased husband?

Utena: My husband was a soldier in Her Majesty's army.....tell His Highness that his business with me is in my ability to teach the royal children. He has no right to pry into my life!

Mikage: Ma'am, I wouldn't.....

Utena: Well, he hasn't, Captain.

Mamiya: ::crawls back to Saionji and waves his hands around. Saionji glares at him and kicks him::

Miki: I don't think I like him very much.

Saionji: In a foreign country, it's best that you like everyone until you leave.

Kat: Saionji, don't fix the grammar. It's bad for a reason. Leave it that way. Please.

Saionji: Yeah, sure.

Utena: ::coughs:: I didn't know you spoke English!

Saionji: You will come with me to palace.

Utena: No. Not to palace. I am getting a house of my own.

Saionji: Who say?

Utena: King say-um, says. He promised me a house of my own. 

Saionji: You can come with me to palace or stay here. I do not care.

Mikage: If you want to stay on my ship, I can take you back to Singapore.

Utena: No, that's alright. I will go to the palace for now. But I want a house.

Saionji: You will tell King this?

Utena: I will tell king this.

Saionji: Should be very interesting meeting.

Kat: ::into megaphone:: Okay, next scene! Get ready people! ::Dorothy suddenly bursts into the theater. She's in a wheelchair. She grabs the megaphone, hits Kat upside the head, and wheels out.:: Damn.

Touga: Kat, we can't start. 

Kat: Why not?

Touga: Juri can't do her hair.

Kat: And you pick now to tell me this? Oh boy. ::goes backstage where she sees several dozen people crowded around Juri, who is sitting at a vanity table:: Make way for the master, people. C'mon, move it. So Juri, what's the problem.

Juri: I can't do my hair. ::her hair is in a ponytail on the top of her head::

Katie: That's generally what I've heard so far. Don't worry, I can get it. ::tries several different ways to get Juri's hair up in a bun. 15 minutes later, Kat is panting excessively and Juri's hair is still not in a bun.:: Those curls stay strong, don't they Juri-sempai?

Juri: ::nods::

Kat: Y'know, the ponytail look on you is nice. I like it. Just add this. ::around the rubber band holding up the ponytail, Kat wraps a thin plastic gold band:: Much better. Now, get into place. ::goes back to her chair::

Touga: ::is laying on the stage, reading. Saionji comes in::

Saionji: Your highness, the English schoolteacher is in Bangkok. 

Touga: ::stands up:: How long?

Saionji: Two weeks. She say you promise her a house of her own.

Touga: I remember no promise. ::Ruka enters:: Who, who, who?

Saionji: This is Lun Tha, emissary from court of Burma. He bring you present from Burma prince. ::Shiori enters, surrounded by Tatsuya, Suzuki, Yamada and Tanaka.:: 

Touga: How I am to know that this present is not a spy?

Shiori: I am not spy. My name is Tuptim. Are you pleased I speak English? My name is Tuptim.

Jeanette: Blue is ocean. Red-Siam. 

Kat: Jeanette, that comes later.

Jeanette: Damn. ::leaves::

Kat: Whoo-boy.

Touga: ::claps hands and guards leave. He circles Shiori, and nods at Saionji_::_

Saionji: King is pleased with you.

Ruka: ::looks at Shiori, who looks sadly at him, then he leaves followed by Saionji::

Shiori: You wish me to go?

Touga: I will tell you when I wish you to go. ::Shiori kneels on the left side of the stage. Saionji re-enters::

Saionji: Madame Leonowens. ::Utena enters and curtseys::

Touga: You are schoolteacher?

Utena: Yeah.

Kat: ::goes onstage, holding script:: Utena? Hi. Do you know what this is? It's a script. You are An-na. Here's your name. ::points to script:: An-na. See this line of words here? That's what you, as An-na, say. This process is called ac-ting. Say it with me now. Ac-ting.

Utena: ::glares:: 

Touga: ::smirks:: 

Saionji: ::snickers:: 

Akio: ::gets random iced drink::

Kat: ::goes back down to her seat and bums a random iced drink off of Akio::

Touga: ::coughs:: You are part of general plan::begins to circle her:: I have for bringing what is modern to Siam. Already I bring printing press, for printing.

Utena: That is typically what it's used for.

Kat: ::throws script up in air::

Touga: ::noticing Anthy:: Ah, Lady Thiang. Madame Leonowens, meet Lady Thiang, head wife.

Anthy: ::singing:: There is a happy land, far, far away. Where ancient glory stand, bright, bright as day. ::talking:: In the beginning, God created the heavens and earth. Mi-ssion-ary.

Utena: A missionary taught you English?

Anthy: Yes, Anna-sama. Mi-ssion-ary.

Kat: No, Anthy. Not Anna-sama. Sir. You've got to call her sir.

Anthy: Is that alright, Utena-sama?

Utena: It's fine, Anthy.

Anthy: ::smiles:: Alright, then. Yes sir. Mi-ssion-ary.

Touga: Lady Thiang, she will teach you the better English. ::Anthy prostrates[2]::

Utena: Your Majesty?

Touga: She is grateful to me for my kindness. ::turns to Shiori:: Tuptim already know good English. She is present to me from Burma prince. 

Utena: A present?!?

Shiori: You have English books I can read?

Utena: Yes.

Shiori: I wish most of all to read book called "Small House of Uncle Thomas". Is written by American lady, Harriet Beecher Stowa.

Touga: A woman has written a book?

Utena: A very good book. An American book. All about slavery. ::looks at Anthy::

Touga: President Lincoln against slavery, no? Me too, slavery very bad thing. ::claps his hands and Anthy stands up::

Utena: ::rolls her eyes:: Your Majesty, when may I start my work? 

Touga: ::faces stage left. Nanami, Keiko, Yuuko, and Aiko walk out from stage right. They are all staring at Utena and making gestures among themselves about her dress:: I will tell you when I wish you to start.

Utena: There is the matter of my house.

Touga: House? ::turns to stage right. Nanami-tachi, quickly exit. From stage left, Kanae, Wakaba, and Tokiko all do the same as the "wives" before them had done. Kozue appears to be busy checking out her "husband", while Juri seems to have contented herself to checking out Tuptim.:: What is this about a house?

Utena: Well, in your letter, you promised me a house. 

Touga: I remember no promise. I do not have time to talk. Talk to other women, my women, my wives. ::leaves, followed by Shiori, much to the disappointment of Kozue and Juri. All the wives start picking at Utena's dress::

Utena: Lady Thiang, what are they trying to do to me?

Anthy: They think you wear big dress like that because you shaped like that.

Utena: Well, look. ::picks up the front of her dress:: I'm not.

Anthy: They wish to know sir, have you any children?

Utena: One little boy.

Anthy: I have boy too. Prince Chufa Chululongkorn. [3] Heir to throne.

All wives: Ah.

Utena: Lady Thiang, why do you keep calling me sir?

Anthy: Because you scientific like man, not lowly like woman.

Utena: That's a joke!! Women more lowly than men? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!

Kat: Utena!!! ::throws script at her::

Utena: ::rolls eyes:: You all think that? ::all wives nod except for Juri who simply stands there and looks majestic:: Well, I think whoever taught you that is an idiot.

Kat: ::placing head in hands and sighing:: Why am I having a Princess Bride/Gundam Wing flashback?

Akio: ::edging closer:: Well, if you really want to....

Kat: ::slides away:: Not that flashback......::sweatdrop::

Anthy: Anyway, please don't tell king this. It will make him very angry.

Utena: He seems to be angry already. That girl, he said she was a present! What is she, some kinda Rose Bride?

Kat: ::muttering:: I never thought I'd do this....Akio-san, can I ask you a favor?

Akio: Yes?

Kat: ::shivers:: Could you do something about Utena?

Akio: ::placing his arm around her:: What do you suggest?

Kat: ::sigh:: Never mind.

Anthy: She is present from Burma prince. I think she love other man. If so, she will never see other man again.

Utena: Poor girl.

Anthy: Oh no, she is foolish girl. To wish for other man when she has king!

Utena: You can't help wishing for a man, if he's the one you want. I was very much in love with my late husband, Tom. ::takes off locket and hands it to Anthy. There is a shadowy picture of *someone* inside::

Somewhere out there, Dios sneezes.

Anthy: ::walks over to wives and hands the locket to Nanami:: Tom.

All wives: ::minus Juri, who still just stands there, looking majestic:: Tom. ::pass locket around then hand it back to Anthy::

Utena: Once you've loved like that, you understand every other woman who's in love.

Anthy: He was pretty in face.

Utena: ::smiles:: He was, wasn't he?

All wives: ::except Juri, who still....aw hell, you know:: Tom.

Utena: Yes, Tom. ::all wives kneel:: _When I think of Tom, I think about a night when the...._the.....Kat, what's the line?

Kat: I dunno. I never really picked up on the beginning lines from this song. Just skip to the hello part.

Utena: Sure._ Hello, young lovers whoever you are. I hope your troubles are few. Cling very close to each other tonight; I've had a love like you. Be brave, young lovers, and follow your heart. Be brave, and faithful, and true. All my good wishes go with you tonight, I've had a love like yours. I know how it feels to have wings on your heels and to fly down the street in a trance. You'll fly down the street on the chance that you'll meet, and you meet, not really by chance. Don't cry, young lovers, whatever you do. Don't cry because I'm alone. All of my memories are happy tonight, I've had a love of my own. I've had a love of my own, like yours. I've had a love of my own._

Touga: ::enters center stage. All the wives prostrate, except for...you know:: The children have come for presentment to school teacher. ::to Utena:: You will stand here. ::points to downstage, stage left. He stands upstage, stage left. All wives line up on stage right:: The royal princes and princesses! ::the March of the Children music cues in. Keiko, Yuuko, Aiko, Wakaba, and Kozue all have chibi's of themselves. Juri has two chibi's of herself(the twins). After those six go, Mitsuru comes out and the music becomes much more, shall we say, regal. Anthy is, of course, his mother(although there's little family resemblance). Nanami has a blonde chibi-Touga(who oddly enough, looks like a chibi-Allen Schezar), Kanae has Mari, and Tokiko has Mamiya(as a child, not the interpreter)::

Utena: ::removes her hat and lights go down::

Kat: Yahoo!! We're done! For now, anyway.

Nanami: ::is now sitting outside the theater doors, pouting:: I should be head wife, not that weirdo Himemiya. ::a lightbulb goes on over her head:: I know!! ::cue spinning yellow rose(Nanami dream sequence):: 

Kat: You're right! After all, he is *your* oniisama!

Nanami: Oh, Kat-san, I knew you'd see it my way!

Kat: And you're the best character in the series too! Anthy is just a big weirdo who keeps snails in her pencil case and octopus balloons in her closet!

Nanami: Yes! ::strips Anthy of her Lady Thiang costume::

Anthy: ::sits there looking dazed::

Nanami: The jig is up, Himemiya Anthy! ::sees Touga:: Oniisama!!! ::runs over to him::

Touga: I'm so glad you're my head wife, Nanami.

Nanami: ::happily hugs him as the spinning rose goes away. Nanami is still outside the theater:: That's exactly what will happen! I'll call it Operation: Himemiya-Anthy-is-a-big-weirdo-who-keeps-snails-in-her-pencil-case- and-octopus-balloons-in-her-closet-and-does-*not*-deserve-to-be-my-Oniisama's-head-wife!!

Chibi-Touga: ::sweatdrop:: 

[1] I did this backstage with a group of my friends when our school put on the King And I. I turned around to see something, turned back, and then "I'm back, I'm safe,"just popped out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it.

[2] You know, it's where you're kneeling, and then you bow all the way down. It really hurts when you have to fall down to that position quickly from standing up. Trust me. I had to do it.

[3] God knows I hope I spelled that right.

*It's done!! Yes! Next part, I intend to do the rest of Act 1, but that night be too much for me to take on; I'm not sure. I'll have to see. Maybe it'll be in two more parts. Oh well, I'll see.*


	3. The end?

The King And I: Utena Style! Part 3

Author's notes: Well, it's happened. I want to write again. Screw work, school, and everything else; because I want to write. But not the King And I. A different play(but still the Utena cast). Read on to find what!

Disclaimer: *snore*

* * *

Kat: Hey guys, listen up! I have an announcement to make.

Nanami: Kat-san? May I have a word with you?

Kat: Shut up, Nanami. Now, everyone...

Nanami: ::cutting her off:: But Kat, it is about the grave casting error you made in this play. *I* should be the head wife of my Oniisama, it is only proper considering that I am....

Kat: What part of 'Shut up' don't you understand? My casting doesn't matter anymore; but you'd realize that if you'd just listen for five seconds! ::turns from Nanami, smacking her away like a fly:: We're switching plays, people.

Utena: Nani?! You mean I've had to wear this huge hoop and we're not even finishing the play?

Kat: That's right. Now, our new play is....::checks clipboard::..ah, yes..."The Scarlet Pimpernel."

Akio: Why the switch?

Kat: Because I've been listening to the soundtrack non-stop since I saw the play and I've got all of Chauvelin's songs stuck in my head. Plus, I've finally forgotten all the lyrics to The King And I, and I have no desire to remember them.

Akio: ::shrugs:: Fair enough.

Touga: But will I have the title role in the new play?

Kat: You'll have to wait and see.....follow me, everyone!

Utena: Why? Where are we going?

Kat: To...::pauses dramatically::...the costume shop!

All: Onward! ::hop in the Akio car and leave::

Nanami: ::is laying on floor face down, swirls for eyes:: Ohhhhhh....shot down again.....

* * *

Well, see you next time! 


End file.
